


Dolci ricordi per un lungo viaggio

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Implied/Referenced Sex, Missing Scene, Romanticism, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era esattamente come una colazione romantica preparata a mano, però era il meglio che Kalec poteva offrire. Jaina d'altro canto non se ne era mai lamentata.<br/>Quest'ultima ritornò dopo pochi minuti e sorrise vedendo il vassoio che teneva in grembo.<br/>«Ormai la colazione a letto è diventata un'abitudine?» domandò divertita, rubando un croissant mentre si sedeva al fianco del drago.<br/>Si era pettinata i capelli, disciplinando i ciuffi bianchi e dorati, che adesso le ricadevano lisci sulle spalle.<br/>«Finché apprezzi, non vedo perché dovrei smettere» ammise Kalec, addentando a sua volta un croissant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolci ricordi per un lungo viaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _Age difference_ per la [Missione 1](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106800.html) di [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  Ambientata durante Mists of Pandaria, dopo l'uscita della patch dell'Isola del Tuono.  
>  **Wordcount:** 3288 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Jaina si svegliò spontaneamente avvolta nelle coperte e cinta con fare gentile da un braccio robusto all'altezza della vita. Ciuffi di capelli bianchi e dorati le ricadevano sul viso confusamente, coprendole a tratti la vista. Era distesa su un fianco, un braccio snello nascosto sotto il cuscino e l'altro che pendeva nel vuoto oltre il materasso.  
La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le tende di tessuto sottile, illuminando gentilmente la stanza.  
La maga si tolse un ciuffo dal viso con un gesto della mano e si girò supina, senza sottrarsi al morbido abbraccio del suo compagno, verso il quale si girò.  
Era diventato piuttosto raro vederla sorridere da quando Theramore era stata rasa al suolo, eppure quando era in compagnia di Kalec gli capitava più spesso di quanto non avrebbe voluto.  
L'ex Aspetto della Magia giaceva prono di fianco a lei, leggermente inclinato nella sua direzione, ancora beatamente addormentato. Dall'espressione e dalla postura del tutto innocenti nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sospettare che dietro quel bel fisico si nascondesse un potente drago.  
Istintivamente l'Umana si volse completamente nella sua direzione, puntellandosi sul cuscino con un gomito, e gli accarezzò il viso delicatamente. Come ad un tacito segnale convenuto, le palpebre di Kalec si sollevarono senza esitazioni e i suoi occhi di un blu talmente profondo che Jaina più volte aveva rischiato di perdervisi dentro si sollevarono ad incrociare le iridi più chiare di lei.  
Un sorrisetto allegro gli increspò le labbra sottili mentre esaminava la poca parte del corpo nudo della sua compagna che fuoriusciva dalle lenzuola.  
«Buongiorno» lo salutò Jaina con voce morbida.  
Lui girò appena la testa per andare ad incontrare il palmo della sua mano, ancora poggiato sulla sua guancia, e lo baciò.  
«Buongiorno» salutò a sua volta.  
Jaina percepì il braccio che ancora giaceva molle attorno alla sua vita rianimarsi e stringerla dolcemente, trascinandola verso il proprietario.  
Kalec si sollevò carponi per far spazio al suo esile corpo sotto al suo e poterla ammirare senza l'impiccio delle lenzuola.  
«Hai ancora voglia di giocare? Stanotte non ti è bastato?» lo stuzzicò la maga, passando in rassegna l'ampiezza del suo torace con il polpastrello dell'indice.  
L'ex Aspetto sogghignò e calò su di lei lentamente, mordicchiandole piano il collo e poi baciando la sua pelle mentre risaliva verso le sue labbra.  
«Non posso ammirare la mia Signora senza alcun secondo fine?» le domandò a fior di labbra, fingendosi offeso.  
Per tutta risposta la sua metà lo catturò in un altro ardente bacio, durante il quale sollevò quasi casualmente la gamba che Kalec aveva incastrato tra le sue. La coscia arrivò a contatto con qualcosa di duro prima ancora che arrivasse a piegare totalmente l'arto.  
Il suo compagno sobbalzò in maniera chiaramente percepibile, strappandole una risatina.  
«Sai che non è quel che sembra...» le rimproverò bonariamente Kalec.  
Stavolta fu il turno di Jaina di sogghignare.  
«Sì, lo so…» ammise, fissandolo ancora una volta dritto negli occhi con cipiglio di sfida.  
«E allora… con permesso…».  
Kalec scrollò le spalle e si raddrizzò, concedendo alla sua metà di mettersi finalmente seduta e di allontanarsi nella direzione opposta. Fu una fortuna, in un certo senso: in tal modo non si accorse che per qualche secondo l'ex Aspetto della Magia rimase come paralizzato in quella posizione, prima di scendere con una certa cautela dal letto.  
Jaina rimase seduta sul margine opposto del materasso per qualche istante, l'aria fredda a contatto col suo corpo totalmente nudo. Voleva concedere a Kalec qualche momento di privacy per utilizzare la toilette. Lei non aveva fretta, però dopo alcuni secondi un brivido la scosse, imponendole la necessità di avvolgersi nuovamente nelle coperte.  
Il drago, chiuso all'interno del bagno, si appoggiò con entrambe le mani alla parete al di sopra del wc, sporgendosi quel tanto che bastava a far sì che svuotasse la vescica all'interno. Digrignò leggermente i denti nel percepire di nuovo le martellanti fitte alle anche che l'avevano momentaneamente paralizzato sopra il letto poco prima.  
Era la prima volta che gli capitava di sentire simili dolori. Immaginava senza alcun dubbio a cosa fossero dovuti; tuttavia, aveva fatto l'amore con Jaina già molte altre volte - pure in maniera non troppo dolce - senza mai accusare simili ripercussioni.  
Una volta che ebbe orinato si sciacquò le mani e il viso. Guardandosi nello specchio appeso sopra il lavandino, non poté non emettere un sospiro e borbottare: «Sto diventando troppo vecchio per fare baldoria fino a notte fonda...».  
Era un commento ironico, eppure conteneva un fondo di verità. In fin dei conti, c'erano numerosi millenni sulle sue spalle e Jaina era un'Umana che aveva raggiunto giusto il terzo decennio d'età. Pur essendo un drago, doveva ammettere a se stesso che era naturale in un certo senso che prima o poi il peso dell'età avrebbe iniziato a farsi sentire - seppur in cuor suo sperasse in manifestazioni un po' meno plateali.  
Scosse il capo con tutta l'intenzione di abbandonare quella via di pensiero ed uscì dal bagno fingendo che fosse tutto a posto. Nessun tentennamento nella postura, nessuna smorfia che lasciasse intendere la sofferenza debole ma pulsante quasi ad ogni passo. Tornò in camera e si sedette sul materasso dal suo lato.  
Come ad un tacito segnale convenuto, Jaina si liberò dalla protezione delle coperte e si alzò. Nel farlo una fitta acuta ai muscoli interni delle cosce la fecero sobbalzare leggermente sul posto. Per sua fortuna Kalec non era girato nella sua direzione, per cui non si accorse della cosa.  
Ignorando il dolore, aggirò il letto e andò in bagno a sua volta senza lamentarsi.  
Kalec sistemò il cuscino contro la testata e si sedette più comodamente, quindi agitò una mano con fare elegante.  
Sulle sue gambe robuste comparve un vassoio d'argento con due tazzine piene di thè fumante accompagnate da un piatto con alcuni croissant.  
Non era esattamente come una colazione romantica preparata a mano, però era il meglio che Kalec poteva offrire. Jaina d'altro canto non se ne era mai lamentata.  
Quest'ultima ritornò dopo pochi minuti e sorrise vedendo il vassoio che teneva in grembo.  
«Ormai la colazione a letto è diventata un'abitudine?» domandò divertita, rubando un croissant mentre si sedeva al fianco del drago.  
Si era pettinata i capelli, disciplinando i ciuffi bianchi e dorati, che adesso le ricadevano lisci sulle spalle.  
«Finché apprezzi, non vedo perché dovrei smettere» ammise Kalec, addentando a sua volta un croissant.  
Mangiarono l'una accanto all'altro avvolti in un silenzio rilassato nel quale si trovavano perfettamente a loro agio; dopodiché si vestirono e abbandonarono la loro dimora presso Dalaran.  
«Di cosa ti occuperai oggi, mia Signora?» chiese l'ex Aspetto della Magia con gentilezza.  
«Devo sovrintendere agli ultimi ritocchi in vista della partenza per l'Isola del Tuono» un ghigno le deformò le belle labbra nel formulare tale risposta e Kalec non faticò a comprenderne la ragione. L'Isola del Tuono si trovava poco a largo del nuovo continente che era stato scoperto esistere a sud del Grande Mare, Pandaria.  
A quanto pareva, l'Orda si stava attrezzando per stabilire una base sulla nuova isola e Jaina, insieme ad altri membri del Kirin Tor, era stata incaricata di occuparsi di preparare la base dell'Alleanza in quella terra. La maga, dopo aver perduto Theramore, non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro se c'era da scontrarsi apertamente con l'Orda.  
A Kalec mancava la Jaina "diplomatica", che cercava di appianare le divergenze tra le due fazioni; ciononostante, continuava ad amarla con la stessa forza con cui aveva amato anche la sua precedente "versione".  
«Spero che i tuoi impegni ti consentano di pranzare in mia compagnia... vista l'imminente partenza» esclamò Kalec.  
«Posso tornare in tempo. Sono certa che potranno cavarsela per un po' senza le mie direttive» ammise l'Umana.  
«Perfetto, allora... a più tardi».  
Le baciò galantemente le mani prima di spiccare un notevole salto verso il cielo e mutare forma, riacquisendo le sue vere sembianze.  
Kalecgos dispiegò le poderosi ali di cuoio blu e lasciò che una corrente lo sospingesse lontano dalla città fluttuante.  
Jaina lo seguì con lo sguardo per qualche istante, ignorando i bisbigli dei passanti che si erano fermati attorno a lei per assistere alla partenza del drago.  
Ancora molti cittadini di Dalaran avevano delle rimostranze nei confronti dei Draghi Blu ma Jaina aveva imparato a non farvi caso. Prima o poi avrebbero cessato le ostilità, era solo questione d'abitudine.  
Jaina si concentrò sulla sua destinazione ed incanalò le energie nelle mani. Crepitanti scintille si accesero tra le sue dita mentre lanciava l'incantesimo che l'avrebbe teletrasportata molto lontano da lì, nei Regni Orientali. A Roccavento. 

Kalecgos era stato al Nexus, per verificare che l'ormai vuoto e abbandonato rifugio del suo stormo fosse ancora tale. Certamente lui e gli altri Draghi Blu non desideravano essere reputati volenterosi complici di qualsiasi nuovo male potesse designare il loro vecchio dominio come suo rifugio. Volare nella fredda aria di Nordania non lo affaticava minimamente, anzi lo rinvigoriva. Si sentiva molto a suo agio, anche se il suo fisico non era al massimo della forma.  
Nonostante fossero passate diverse ore dal suo risveglio, Kalecgos continuava ad accusare fitte nient'affatto piacevoli nei punti che corrispondevano grosso modo alle anche delle razze effimere.  
Aveva provato a fare qualche stiramento e qualche acrobazia aerea nella speranza che un po' di movimento giovasse alla sua situazione, ma si era rivelato tutto inutile.  
Come ad aggiungere il danno alla beffa, quella notte era stata essenzialmente la sua fidanzata a godere del loro rapporto, lasciandolo duro e decisamente insoddisfatto quando gli era crollata sfinita addosso, dopo ore passate a dimenarsi focosamente.  
Aveva cercato stupidamente di risvegliarla per finire ma non ce l'aveva fatta; così si era arreso, l'aveva sistemata vicino a sé e si era arreso ad una stanchezza molto più marcata del normale. Neanche quella mattina aveva trovato la forza di risolvere quel suo imbarazzante problema, troppo sbalordito dalle conseguenze che aveva avuto su di lui il sesso di quella notte.  
Non voleva peccare d'arroganza - come spesso e volentieri facevano invece altri della sua razza - ma essendo un drago avrebbe dovuto quantomeno non riuscire a dormire a causa del grosso problema che era stato lasciato in sospeso; invece era crollato insieme Jaina pur avendo oggettivamente speso molte meno energie rispetto a quante ne aveva utilizzate lei. Dopotutto, si era semplicemente limitato a farsi cavalcare. La consapevolezza di ciò lo fece sentire a disagio.  
Virò con un battito d'ali deciso, cambiando direzione e tornando verso Dalaran. Non accelerò l'andatura, deciso a godersi con calma il tempo che gli rimaneva prima del pranzo con Jaina. 

La maga, in piedi in mezzo al porto di Roccavento, dava ordini a destra e a manca riguardo allo smistamento delle provviste e all'equipaggiamento da sistemare a bordo delle due grosse navi ormeggiate alla banchina che aveva dinanzi.  
Era la prima vera occasione in cui le capitava di sfruttare appieno la sua eredità come figlia dell'Ammiraglio Daelin Proudmoore. Gestiva le cose con estrema naturalezza, come se fosse nata per quel tipo di incarichi. In più di un'occasione prestò anche aiuto con la sua magia per sostenere i marinai nel trasporto dei carichi più gravosi.  
Tutto procedeva bene. A Dalaran i maghi che aveva selezionato per formare la Rivincita del Kirin Tor stavano sbrigando le ultime incombenze. Entro un paio di giorni al massimo sarebbero partiti alla volta del nuovo continente.  
Gli agenti di Varian dell'IR:7 le avevano riferito che alla testa della spedizione dell'Orda per ci sarebbe stato nientemeno che Lor'themar Theron, accompagnato dai suoi Predatori del Sole.  
Era quanto mai appropriato che fosse proprio lei, insieme ad un manipolo di eccellenti maghi del Kirin Tor, a fermarli.  
La maga si mosse lungo la banchina per salire a bordo del più grande dei due vascelli per accompagnare un carico di materiali da costruzione.  
Era una fortuna che la lunga tunica che indossava le impedisse di compiere lunghi passi, altrimenti il dolore ai muscoli interni delle cosce sarebbe tornato a tormentarla. Ora come ora sentiva solo un lieve malessere diffuso nell'area inguinale, facilmente sopportabile.  
Quando si erano dichiarati amore reciproco, l'Umana certamente non aveva pensato alla lunga esperienza in materia sessuale che Kalec doveva aver accumulato col passare dei secoli; tuttavia col trascorrere del tempo si era resa conto di quanto inesperta fosse in fatto di amore carnale. L'ex Aspetto della Magia trovava sempre qualche tecnica nuova per spingerla verso i picchi dell'estasi, come quella notte.  
Jaina non ricordava quand'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva gridato e goduto in modo tanto indecoroso. Erano stati i focosi preliminari del suo compagno a spingerla a cavalcarlo con inaudita veemenza, anziché lasciare a lui il comando.  
A ripensarci adesso, a mente fredda e lucida, le guance le si riscaldavano per l'imbarazzo e la vergogna di un simile atteggiamento che non riconosceva come proprio.  
«Dama Proudmoore, abbiamo terminato di caricare i materiali, le armi e le munizioni».  
Un ufficiale di marina che le si era avvicinato timidamente attendeva i suoi ordini.  
Jaina tornò con i piedi per terra e annuì.  
«Molto bene. Per le provviste quanto manca ancora?» domandò con una lieve inflessione autoritaria nella voce.  
«Non molto, mia Signora. Per il primo pomeriggio le navi dovrebbero essere in condizioni di lasciare il porto di Roccavento» dichiarò l'ufficiale, certo di dare una buona notizia alla maga.  
Quest'ultima assentì col capo e accennò un sorriso compiaciuto.  
«Molto bene, allora terminate i preparativi e riposate. Io tornerò a Dalaran ad informare gli altri maghi. Partiremo al mio ritorno» asserì Jaina.  
«Ai suoi ordini, Signora» replicò l'ufficiale, salutando alla maniera dei soldati di marina e allontanandosi svelto.  
Non appena fu sola di nuovo, l'espressione di Jaina si spense un po': sarebbe partita quello stesso giorno, non l'indomani o il giorno dopo ancora.  
Ciò significava che aveva poco tempo per i saluti e i suoi pensieri andarono subito ad una persona in particolare.  
Si concentrò come aveva fatto quella mattina stessa, ma stavolta pensò alle familiari guglie viola della città che conosceva sin dalla tenera età. Evocò l'incantesimo e si teletrasportò indietro, a Dalaran. 

Kalec era seduto sulla sommità di un piccolo rilievo nei Colli Bradi. L'erba era verde e rigogliosa e i profumi della foresta gli risultavano così fuori luogo in un continente come quello, dal clima gelido e impietoso in qualsiasi altra regione che non fosse quella. Quasi si sentiva fuori luogo a causa delle origini del suo stormo.  
Se ne stava addossato con la schiena contro il tronco di un abete, completamente rilassato, in paziente attesa. Sotto di sé aveva sistemato un telo viola scuro e aspettava che la sua metà arrivasse per evocare il pranzo, per evitare che si raffreddasse nell'attesa.  
Stava un po' meglio. Probabilmente farsi un bel volo fino ai Colli Bradi gli era stato più d'aiuto di quanto avesse creduto inizialmente. Sentiva ancora un poco di dolore, ma non era più così martellante o difficile da sopportare come era appena s'era svegliato. Era propenso a credere che già per quella sera sarebbe stato come nuovo, pronto a soddisfare le richieste di Jaina.  
I suoi occhi blu catturarono un'ombra in movimento nel cielo che si faceva sempre più vicina rapidamente. Per la sua vista acuta non fu difficile riconoscere la sagoma di un grifone, la cavalcatura alata preferita in assoluto dall'Alleanza. In sella ad esso si trovava qualcuno e Kalec - notando come la cavalcatura stesse puntando decisa verso il punto in cui lui si trovava - non faticò affatto a capire di chi si trattasse.  
Quando il grifone fu abbastanza vicino, il drago si alzò in piedi lentamente, pronto ad accogliere la sua fidanzata con tutti i riguardi del caso. Non sarà stata un'occasione galante, però gli piaceva mostrare le buone maniere nei confronti della sua Signora.  
L'animale atterrò a pochi metri dall'ex Aspetto della Magia, costringendo quest'ultimo ad avvicinarsi per accogliere la donna Umana che discese dal suo dorso. I suoi movimenti parevano dettati da un'urgenza che Kalec non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Prima che avesse modo di prenderle la mano e baciargliela, la maga gli si lanciò addosso. Il suo compagno non poté fare altro che allargare le braccia e prenderla.  
«Cosa succede?» chiese, perplesso e preoccupato insieme. Il suo sguardo si era incupito subito: Jaina non perdeva mai la calma senza un vero motivo, il che significava solo che stava per accadere qualcosa di grave.  
Jaina lo strinse in un forte abbraccio e senza lasciarlo andare rispose: «La partenza per l'Isola del Tuono è stata anticipata... ad oggi».  
Kalec sgranò gli occhi e la sua espressione si raggelò in un cipiglio scioccato.  
«... oh» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire in prima battuta «Be', mi avevi detto che era questione di poco prima che i preparativi fossero ultimati...» soggiunse con voce stranamente tesa. Sperava di non suonare dispiaciuto ma era anche consapevole che era esattamente il tono che stava usando.  
Jaina si separò dal suo corpo per baciarlo.  
«Mi spiace... avrei voluto avere più tempo per i saluti visto che non ho idea di quanto possa durare la missione...» ammise una volta che si fu staccata dalle sue labbra.  
Kalec la strinse a sé a sua volta.  
«Devi partire subito?» chiese, quasi temendo la risposta.  
«No, partiremo nel pomeriggio. Non ti avrei negato questo pranzo insieme per niente al mondo...» rispose Jaina.  
«Neanche per dare la caccia all'Orda?» la stuzzicò Kalec in tono più leggero.  
Un muscolo si contrasse istantaneamente nella sua guancia al sentirgli nominare l'Orda e nei suoi occhi lampeggiò una luce maligna; l'attimo dopo tornò come se non avesse menzionato niente.  
«Neanche per quello» dichiarò.  
Kalec sollevò una mano e la agitò gentilmente nell'aria in direzione del telo abbandonato sul prato.  
«Allora non perdiamo altro tempo, mia Signora» esclamò il drago, voltandola per mostrarle il cibo che aveva appena evocato.  
La maga abbozzò un sorrisetto e si lasciò condurre al picnic. La coppia si sedette da un lato del telo, l'uno di fianco all'altra, e rimasero in contatto per tutto il tempo.  
Mangiarono senza scambiarsi le solite battute allegre. Volevano godere della presenza reciproca in vista del lungo periodo di lontananza.  
Jaina era determinata ad andare e Kalec non glielo avrebbe impedito. Stava facendo ciò che riteneva personalmente giusto e che anche lui pensava esserlo. Sarebbero rimasti lontani ma era un sacrificio che entrambi erano disposti a fare.  
Mentre finivano di mangiare, Kalec strinse un braccio attorno al busto della sua compagna per attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Visto che non ci vedremo per un po'... non potrei avere un ultimo bel ricordo da serbare in attesa del tuo ritorno...?» chiese quasi timidamente.  
La maga lo guardò, incuriosita, mentre faceva sparire l'ultimo boccone di un pasticcino guarnito di crema.  
«Hai già qualcosa in mente immagino...».  
Non era una richiesta, bensì un'affermazione.  
Il drago accennò un sorrisetto e lasciò scivolare la mano posata su di lei verso il basso, in direzione del bacino.  
«Sì, un'idea ce l'avrei...» ammise Kalec «Sempre se tu sei d'accordo».  
Non gli importava delle lievi fitte residue. Non avrebbe più avuto modo di avere contatti intimi con la sua metà per chissà quanto tempo, quindi non poteva perdere quell'ultima preziosa occasione. Non gli importava più se quella notte non era riuscito a concludere. Adesso contava solo averla quell'ultima volta, trasmetterle le sue emozioni, darle piacere.  
La sua partner si mosse e si mise in ginocchio dinanzi a lui, il quale fece scomparire le stoviglie vuote per farle spazio.  
«Un bel ricordo per riempire le notti solitarie durante il viaggio» puntualizzò l'Umana, slacciandosi il mantello da viaggio.  
Kalec si sporse verso di lei e la baciò con amore, cercando di trasmetterle tutto l'ardore dei suoi sentimenti. Jaina ricambiò con altrettanto trasporto, accarezzandogli teneramente le guance.  
Voleva disperatamente serbare il ricordo di come fosse fatto il suo corpo, centimetro dopo centimetro, e lasciargli la migliore memoria possibile di come fosse fatto e risultasse al tatto il suo corpo.


End file.
